


Precious Love

by loveisallyouneed21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre Season 6 Episode 14, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21
Summary: David sits down to write his wedding vows while reminiscing on his relationship with Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Precious Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Season 6 Episode 14 and will spoil some plot points from that episode if you haven’t watched it yet. 
> 
> Title is the song Precious Love by James Morrison

**I’ve never liked a smile as much as I like yours.**

Seeing Patrick smile always made David feel warm inside. It was no secret that David was not a morning person, but waking up to Patrick was the best way to start the day. Patrick usually was awake before David so he’d prop himself up against the headboard to catch up on his reading.

When David wakes up and rolls overs to cuddle into Patrick’s side he forgets all about his book and looks down into David’s eyes. “Good morning, beautiful,” Patrick always whispers with a soft smile that never fails to make David smile back.

**I’ve never felt as safe as I do when I’m with you.**

Patrick is on his way back to the store after getting more forms signed at town hall. When he enters he first looks at David who has his arms wrapped around himself and is biting his lower lip. Patrick then takes in the stranger standing across the counter from David with a smug look on his face.

Patrick moves behind the counter to put down the papers and to wrap his arm around David’s waist, resting his hand on David’s hip. Patrick faces the stranger and curtly says, “Hello, my name is Patrick and I am the other co-owner of the store. I’m only going to ask one time nicely for you to leave.”

The stranger scoffs, “You don’t even know who I am, I’m a friend,” flashing a wide smile in David’s direction.

Patrick narrows his eyes and replies, “I don’t care who you are. I know my fiancé well enough to know he’s uncomfortable. Now I’m done being nice, get the hell out of our store.”

The man simply smirks, “So David, still letting others talk for you I see,” he turns his head back to Patrick and says, “I don’t think David wants me to leave.”

Patrick opens his mouth to respond, but David beats him to it. “We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone in our store. It’s time for you to leave.”

“I don’t believe you mean that,” the disgruntled man turns around and begins wandering around the store aimlessly picking up products and putting them in the incorrect place.

Patrick walks over to the storefront and opens the door. “This is the last time we’re asking. If you refuse to leave I will be calling the cops,” Patrick states. The stranger glares at Patrick, but it’s too late.

David is already on the phone saying, “Yes officer, we have an unruly customer refusing to leave the premises of Rose Apothecary.” The man’s eyes widen in shock that David is standing up for himself. With one last angry look at the couple, the man storms out the door.

Patrick locks the door behind him and flips the sign to show they are closed. Patrick hears David finish his conversation with the police, “The customer left the store,” he pauses to hear their reply, and responds, “Yes we will contact you if we have any more trouble with him. Thank you for your help,” before hanging up.

Patrick looks over at David and softly asks, “Are you okay honey?”

David nods his head before coming over to wrap his arms around Patrick in a comforting embrace. David sighs, “Thank you” into Patrick’s neck.

Patrick rubs his hand in a small circle on David’s back while holding on to David’s waist. Patrick sighs, “Love there’s no need to thank me.”

David whispers back, “No one has ever stood up for me before so please let me thank you.”

Patrick’s heart aches a little at David’s response. He tightens his hold on David, “I’m sorry no one’s ever done that for you in the past. You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

David nuzzles his face into Patrick’s neck saying, “I always feel safe when I’m with you.”

**I’ve never known love, like I have when we’re together.**

It is important to Patrick that David knows how much he loves him, showing him in different ways every day. Patrick adds the final touches to David’s favorite dinner as he hears his fiancé stirring in bed. Patrick walks over to the bed and leans down over David.

Patrick grins, “Well hello sleepyhead. Did you enjoy your nap?” David nods his head before smiling sleepily at Patrick. Patrick leans down and begins pressing tiny kisses all over David’s face hoping that with each kiss David can feel how much he loves him.

Patrick finally brings their lips together in a tender kiss before whispering, “Well what a coincidence, you woke up just in time for dinner.”

Patrick returns to the kitchen to finish setting the table while David goes to the bathroom. When David enters the kitchen Patrick wraps him up in a hug, kissing him once more. Patrick pulls away just enough to look into David’s eyes. “I hope you know I love you,” Patrick says sincerely.

David blushes and looks away briefly to collect himself. He brings his eyes back to look at Patrick and says, “I know. I love you too.”

**It’s not been an easy road for me. But knowing that you will always be there for me at the end of it, makes everything okay.**

Patrick returns home from attending a business seminar to find David staring grumpily at his cup of tea. Patrick announces, “Honey I’m home.”

David rolls his eyes while an affectionate grin takes over his face. “Thank god you’re back,” he says dramatically.

Patrick comes over to kiss David’s forehead before settling into the couch next to him. Patrick entwines their hands saying, “I take it your family dinner didn’t go over well.” David nods sadly, but remains silent. Patrick continues, “Do you want to talk about it?”

David thinks it over before shaking his head, “I’ll tell you later. Right now I just need you to hold me.”

Patrick leans back against the arm of the couch, gently pulling David down with him. David rests his head on Patrick’s chest, right over his heart to listen to the steady rhythm. Patrick winds his arms around David and kisses his hair, whispering, “I’ll always be here for you baby.”

**Patrick Brewer, you are my happy ending.**

The night of their wedding the newly married couple makes their way into Patrick’s apartment frantically. When the door closes Patrick presses his body against David, pushing David’s back into the door before bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

As they make their way over to the bed and begin undressing each other, Patrick pauses. With laughter in his voice Patrick asks, “Did you really have to make a sex joke in your wedding vows?”

David smiles and says, “Of course I did. I’m hilarious. Besides you and Stevie were the only ones who knew what I was referring to.”

Patrick pushes David onto their bed and says, “From now on I’m the only one giving you happy endings.” Patrick starts with a firm kiss to David’s mouth before moving across his jaw to nip at his earlobe. Patrick begins a trail of kisses down David’s neck before stopping to work on a hickey. Once he’s satisfied with the mark on David’s neck he begins kissing down his chest.

“Wait,” David says breathlessly. Patrick pulls away to look at David catching his breath. David continues, “I just need you to know that it wasn’t only a sex joke. I really meant it Patrick. I’ve never been happier in my life and I can’t wait to continue sharing the rest of our lives together.”

Patrick smiles sweetly at David and says, “I’ve never been happier either love. I can’t wait to see where life takes us.” David pulls Patrick back down into an intense kiss.

David pulls back slightly to whisper against Patrick’s lips, “I’m still getting a happy ending tonight though, right?”

Patrick chuckles, “Of course. You’ll get the happiest of endings.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried throughout their whole wedding, but especially at David’s vows. Specifically hearing David say how Patrick makes him feel safe, I melted.


End file.
